Uchiha Massacre
by naruto7332
Summary: One Shot about the night of the Uchiha Massacre. I am writing only to improve my prose and ability. Please read and give some constructive criticism.


Someone was watching. Moonlight from a full moon shined, but it did not reach this observer. They were on a roof that looked away from the moon, and they were shrouded in darkness. The only evidence that someone might be watching were two yellow eyes. Together the eyes shone through the silhouette of the house they were atop of. Together they looked down and observed the carnage below.

On the streets below, chaos reigned. It was a neighborhood for civilians, yet screaming, gurgling, and fearful shouts rose through the night sky like smoke. There was a pattern to the violence: one man was the perpetrator. He would race down street after street and death would follow. In his hands he held two Tanto blades, and, from them, he hacked away at the people of the compound. With every blow that landed, he heard the breath leave the lungs of his victims, and, although he did not take the time to look at every victims face, he imagined their eyes and mouths growing larger before relaxing to absolute stillness. Through his Tanto blades, he was able to create sorrow and fear, and through those same blades he was able to take them away. But he could not destroy these emotions he created. Instead, he took them from the lifeless bodies of his victims, and strapped them on his shoulders.

The figure from above then spoke aloud in a high pitched voice. "What's going on?"

It responded to itself, this time speaking in a deep, methodical voice. "Tobi is gaining his trust, that's what."

It chuckled in its high voice.

Although they were thoroughly hidden in the shadows, if one were to closely inspect the observer, they would see there was a stark contrast between skin tone on the figure. On its left side it was white, and it was black on the right side. Around them was what looked like the mouth of a gargantuan Venus Fly Trap. Only their torso and the plant would be visible, though, as they seemed to be coming out of the roof. As if the bottom half of their bodies were nonexistent, and they were a part of the roof themselves.

Some time passed, and the shouts had stopped. The perpetrator of the violence was not alone, though. Surrounded by dead bodies, he stood at one end of a street. Behind him was a child who was facing his back; he was about twenty feet behind him and tears streamed down his eyes.

"Look!" The white side of the figure said in his high pitched voice. "He's refrained from killing him!"

"Hmm…" The black side said. His eye squinted. "Be quiet."

Before the white portion had noticed anything, the child had been chasing the murderer. Dressed in a black outfit with grey flak armor, the murderer had stopped and turned only his head so that he could see the child with his left eye.

As soon as the one he was chasing stopped, the child followed suit. After making eye contact he froze and his eyes widened. "Gah" the child inhaled sharply and tears began to well in his eyes.

'Brother' he thought. 'Why?'

A look of resolve replaced his fearful countenance, and he clenched his jaw. Summoning up his courage, he spoke.

"Brother! Why are you doing this?!"

His composure broke, and tears began to fall down his quivering face.

The elder brother closed his one visible eye and then opened it. While it was black before, it was now red with a solid, black, and spiky pupil.

"To test my strength." He said in a monotone.

The younger brother's body started to shake, and tears ran uncontrollably down his face. His mouth moved but nothing could be heard.

"Do you hate me?" The elder brother asked. His younger contemporary continued to shake, unable to speak. The elder brother let out a chuckle and then turned away from his younger brother.

"In the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, is a secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. There stands a stone monument which contains the clan's secrets. It is there that you will find out the secrets of the Sharingan." The elder brother said. Before he spoke again, he turned around and showed his dojutsu one last time. His eyes were red and his pupils were black with three points that reached to the edge of his eyes. "Use that to gain power. Bottle up your anger, and your hatred. Use it and focus it on me. And, when you have eyes like mine, come for your revenge."

Then he was gone. Opening his eyes for a moment, the younger brother looked around wildly that he might see where he'd gone. All he saw was the destruction his sibling had left in his wake. More tears welled up in his eyes as he soaked in the scene around him. Slowly, those same eyes closed and his legs began to wobble. His face paled suddenly, and his shoulders, though formerly scrunched up, drooped. Then his whole body followed suit as he slumped to the ground: unconscious.

Back with the dual personed man, the dark one chuckled. "I love the Uchiha" he said. 'But, most of all, I love Indra" he thought as he looked at the scene in front of him. "Let's go. We're done here" it said.


End file.
